


Come to me...

by ninike



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec riding Magnus, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec, Dare, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, Ghost Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, I AM SORRY, Internet, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Smut, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Top Magnus Bane, Truth or Dare, friends made me do it, this got out of my hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninike/pseuds/ninike
Summary: Alec Lightwood couldn’t believe he was doing this shit for a dare. They were playing spin the bottle, when he was picked to do something he would probably never do if he wasn’t drunk.He hated this fucking game, and everyone in this room, especially the nerdy boy Izzy was dating,  who suggested this nonsense called „Ghost Sex 101”.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Cami (Aspie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspie/gifts).



> WARNING:  
> Do not read this fanfic if you feel uncomfortable after reading the tags.  
> Please be aware that this fanfiction was written for a dare. The topic was given to me.
> 
> This fanfic I gift to Ash becuse you outed this fanfiction and made me post it and Cami who asked for this ♥  
> Come and yell at me on Twitter: [@malectraash](https://twitter.com/malectraash)
> 
> YOU CAN FIND THE FANFICTION IN ITALIAN, TRANSLATED BY OHMALEC HERE: http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3660523&i=1
> 
>   
> AESTHETIC MADE BY MY BOO, ASH ♥  
>   
> 
> 
>   

**Before you start reading the fanfiction please read this:**

  1. **THIS FANFIC WAS WRITTEN FOR A DARE. I DID NOT CHOOSE THE TOPIC. IT WAS GIVEN.**
  2. **Their will be more than one chapter but it will mainly contain smut, there will be no background story to it.**
  3. **I did research before I wrote this and there is apparently a thing called ghost sex.  
**
  4. **If you don't feel comfortable with this theme please click on the X instead of leaving mean comments.**
  5. **I do not believe in these things.**
  6. **Do not try this at home.**
  7. **The points were taken from Buzzfeed's site. You can find them under this[link](https://www.buzzfeed.com/katieheaney/we-tried-to-have-sex-with-ghosts-and-heres-what-happened?utm_term=.bpZdQ0xmEb#.nma4ZplwVk).**



 

Alec Lightwood couldn’t believe he was doing this shit for a dare. They were playing spin the bottle, when he was picked to do something he would probably never do if he wasn’t drunk. He hated this fucking game, and everyone in this room, especially the nerdy boy Izzy was dating,  who suggested this nonsense called „Ghost Sex 101”. Apparently Sheldon or Samuel or S something found an article, in which they show you in steps how to seduce a fucking ghost to have sex with you. Alec Lightwood wanted to punch the boy, but deep down his curious ass wanted to know if it was even possible to do something like this. So he got up and walked away from them, straight to his bedroom and started reading the article Simon showed him. He wanted to laugh at himself for even attempting to read this nonsense, but the further he went in the text, the more curios he was about this.

Alec blamed the alcohol of course.

He reached the part which name was: _How to seduce a ghost?_ And he started laughing.

  1. **Know it’s real. You are inviting a spirit in.**



Alec wanted to laugh so much. _Real._ Yeah of fucking course it’s real. It’s as real as unicorns and wizards.

  1. **Who ya gonna call if you get scared? God, your angel, your cat...?**



Alec sometimes wondered what the fuck was wrong with people these days.

  1. **Don’t get scared because a. nothing will happen or b. you attract bad energy that will feed from your fears**
  2. **Know that THIS is our realm of existence. They have to play by our rules. They have power over you only if you give it to them.**
  3. **  
Have fun with it. Let go of any preconceptions of it being “evil” or “bad.” Keep it good, healthy, and fun!**



Have fun. Okay. But why would it be fun to have sex with a ghost?

The article didn’t end there. There were fucking steps how to do this. Alec was laughing again.

**1.Be in a great personal space — clean, happy, good mood. Be in your good senses.**  
  
2\. Prepare your space: candles, incense, mood lighting, sexy music (just as if you were inviting in a living lover). Do NOT burn sage; that will keep spirits away.  
  
3\. Define your space and set its boundaries (i.e., bedroom only).  
  
4\. Protect your space in whatever way works with your belief system.  
  
5\. Start doing some slow deep breathing. Begin visualizing your ghostly lover — what it/he/she feels like, etc. ASK the universe (or whomever) to send you a ghostly lover. Be very clear that you want it to be positive, good, loving, and light — as well as hot, of course!  
  
6\. Softly add a chant to your deep breathing — something short that you can repeat easily, like “ _Come to me, loving spirits_.”  
  
7\. Believe.  
  
8\. Hopefully you will start feeling sensations. You may hear something, smell something, notice orbs of light or shadow.  
**Hopefully the physical sensations are coming — often a feeling of pressure on the body, the feel of a soft touch, and then different forms of sexual stimulation. Enjoy it!**  
  
9\. Throughout your encounter, communicate with the spirit. Make sure there is mutual respect and that NOTHING is done or allowed that YOU are not happy or comfortable with.  
  
**10\. When it is over, thank the spirit (you can decide if you want to invite it back or not) and CLOSE THE VEIL or portal that you opened. Consciously, verbally state that all entities must leave and you are closing the veil.**

 

 

After he finished reading this whole shit, he started following the steps. He tried to push himself into a good mood by imagining funny stories that happened to him or his friends. Like the time when Simon fell into the fountain when they were having a holiday in Florence. That always made Alec smile. God that boy was ridiculous. Then when he felt himself relaxed and happy, he put on some sexy music and lit some candles in his bedroom, and decided he would call his sister if something goes wrong. Apparently it should work even with your cat, so he was hoping for the best. He lay down on his bed, and started taking slow deep breaths. As soon as he felt more relaxed, he started visualizing someone he would like to have ghost sex with. He started with the chest first. He wanted someone well built, with toned muscles and V line that can be licked easily. He wanted him to be gentle and loving, but also rough and demanding, but not that wrong type of control. Alec then started grunting with deep breaths and followed the given instructions.

“ _Come to me, loving spirits._ ” he kept saying this over and over again and tried to believe it will work soon. He said it 5 or 6 more times, and nothing happened. He mentally started laughing at himself and nearly gave up, when he felt a light touch on his left hand. Alec’s cheeks were burning now from the light sensation. And when he thought he was hallucinating, he started seeing the hand that touched him so gently. He was so relaxed, freaking out was his last option at the moment. Soon he started seeing a human form. It was an Asian man dressed in glittery clothes and had make up on his face. His eyes shined through the dark, showing how green they were and they had this interesting shape in the middle of them instead of a circled pupil. He was well built and looked hot as fuck. Alec started feeling uncomfortable in his pants. He also started overthinking the situation. What if Izzy paid some Asian stripper to come and seduce him while they made fun of him? What if....

But before he could start giving more reasons why this is not real, the spirit opened his mouth and said his name.

“I am Magnus Bane.” And Alec gave up control, because at the same time he said his name, he started kissing up Alec’s neck to his jawline, then right back trying to find the right spot that made the boy weak in the knees. And when he found it, Alec moaned so loud he would be surprised if no one heard it at the end of the hall where his friends were sitting. Magnus was kissing right below his ears, when he started pulling off the black T-shirt the Lightwood boy had on. Soon it landed on the floor next to the lamp, and the cold air hit his heated skin. It took him by surprise, and all he could do was moan at the feeling. Magnus stopped teasing the poor boy and gave him a proper kiss, this time with tongue, and it was so wrong yet so good Alec started pulling the spirit on him. He lost his ability to think. Then Magnus pulled away from their heated make out session and hummed low in his throat, showing he wanted more of the man. Magnus was smirking at the man, and how much he needed to be kissed. But Alec was too far gone to care and he lifted his hips so their groins could meet, and after 5 years of no sex from Alec’s side he nearly came just like this.

“Let me take care of you tonight, Alexander.” Magnus whispered in his ears, while he grabbed both of Alec’s wrists and pinned them down against the bed above his head. And then he started grinding his hips slowly, while kissing and licking the other boy’s neck. Alec swallowed down a loud moan. When Magnus was literally humping his legs, he started trailing his lips over his mouth to seduce the man on the top of him.

“Nice try sweetheart” winked the man and slowed down his grinding, so he could take a look at Alexander. He was so beautiful, his hair was a completely mess because of Magnus’ fingers. His lips were swollen and he just couldn’t stop imagining those sinful lips around his fingers or cock. This image didn’t help at all. When he wasn’t focusing on the boy, the lad grabbed his hips and started grinding their clothed members together, and Magnus moaned so loud that it may woke up the other spirits and Lucifer himself. Alec’s lips found Magnus’ again, and they were kissing and teasing each other with tongues and teeth. Magnus pushed Alec back by his chest and started undressing the angelic boy so slowly it drove Alec mad. Alec looked at him with lustful eyes, and when he was freed from every uncomfortable clothes he had on and when he felt the cold air hit his member, he started moaning again.

“Impressive.” he heard Magnus voice somewhere from his legs, but he didn’t care at all to be honest. Next thing he knew, the man was on the top of him, their naked chest touching and his groin was against Magnus legs, who started moving in a slow peace making him go crazy and begging for more, so he gave it to him. One of Magnus’ hands was up in his hair, making a bigger mess and the other went down to do its job. As soon as Alec felt the soft touch on his member, he became a moaning mess and started bucking up his hips, asking for more, but Magnus didn’t give it to him. He planned to take him apart step by step and no matter how heavenly the boy looked like this, he would not throw his plans away. Alec never felt something like this before. The touch was so light, yet so powerful, like it was too good to be true. Maybe he was really having sex with a higher something, but damn if it felt like this, then who the hell cares. He was pulled out from his thoughts when Magnus hand started stroking him faster.

“More” he moaned so sinfully Magnus couldn’t stop himself, and he brought up two fingers to Alexander’s lips and made him suck on them. Alec felt so dirty for sucking on those long fingers that was covered in pre cum, but it was so hot he moaned loud and grinded his hip so their naked members met and Magnus eyes rolled back. Magnus pulled his fingers out of the boy’s mouth and brought them back to both of their members and started pleasuring Alec and himself at the same time. When he tightened his grip Alec screamed his name, and he had to kiss the boy to stop him from doing it again. When he felt his fingers were wet enough from their pre cum, he slowly pulled back. Alec suddenly reacted and put his legs around the man’s waist, so he could reach his entrance easier. Alec shivered when he felt a soft finger circling around his entrance, so slowly that made him moan again. Magnus kissed him when he started pressing his fingers inside, and Alec grabbed his shoulders for support.

“Is it too much?” Alec tried to say no, but he failed when Magnus added a second finger, opening him up perfectly and he just started pushing back on those sinful fingers while Magnus was sucking on his neck.

When the third finger entered him he lost it completely and let go of Magnus’ shoulders so he could grab the sheet under him. When Magnus thought Alec was ready to be fucked he pulled out his fingers, which caused whimpering from Alec’s side in the name of protest. When Alexander was about to sit up to complain about how unfair it is to leave your partner right before he would orgasm, he felt Magnus’ member against his entrance and he closed his mouth grabbing the man’s shoulder to pull him closer to himself. Magnus smiled at the sight and pushed inside Alec, that made the boy gasping for air. Maybe it was thanks to the fact that his partner was a ghost, but there was no pain from Alec’s side. He just closed his eyes and enjoyed being filled.

“I will fuck you...’ Magnus whispered in his ear, and to make a point he slowly pushed out and in again making Alec whimper.”....so hard tonight, you will beg for me to come again”

And with this last sentence he started moving his hips faster, and Alec’s nails dug into Magnus’s shoulder while the lad was sucking Alec’s neck, turning the boy into a moaning mess.

“Yes” he screamed.

“Do you enjoy this?” Magnus asked, while he kept the same rhythm. “What about this then darling?” He angled his trust perfectly so he hit Alec’s spot that brought out the slutiest moan Alec had ever made during his sexual life.

“Fuck. Right there Magnus...please.” Alec begged so nicely Magnus gave it to him and started hitting his spot death on with his every trust. His hand moved to Alec’s member and started pumping him hard and fast, matching his trust. Alec clenched around Magnus. That made the man moan and ask for more, and Alec gave it to him.

“Show me how beautiful you are when you cum” And that final sentence did it, and Alec bit on his shoulder to stop himself from crying when orgasm hit him. Magnus did the same with Alec’s neck.

Alec fell asleep after the mind blowing orgasm he just received and woke up a few minutes ago to thank Magnus, but the man was nowhere to be found. Alec started remembering what he was up to just before all this happened, and he realised it was just all in his dreams. He looked down at himself. He was covered in cum and his clothes were right beside him, just like where the mysterious man threw them. He still thought it was an imagination but he said the final words just in case, then cleaned himself up with his bed sheet. But when he tried to move he felt a pain in his ass, and that’s when he realised it was all real and he just had sex with a ghost.

He threw on his clothes, then left the room to join the others. Clary was asleep in Jace’s lap. Simon was playing on his phone and Izzy was looking at her brother with a wide smile on her face.

“Had fun in there big bro?” Izzy winked at him. This made everyone look up, apart from Clary, and Alec could only blush by the sudden attention he received.

“Nothing happened. This thing is stupid and so is your boyfriend.”

“Then who was Magnus?” Simon, who suggested the apparently “stupid” game in the first place, asked. But Alec gave no answer, and went back to his room, praying for Magnus again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to every person in MSG groupchat who made me upload this fanfiction here.  
> Thank you for my beta, Cami.
> 
> Enjoy!

Alec tried to call the spirits again for at least 5 times, but nothing happened. He just ended up looking at his ceiling and muttering curses. He was so stupid for believing this shit happened, and tricking his mind into it. It was probably just a really vivid dream he had, after 5 years of no sex it was completely okay to have wet dreams. But even after two days he still felt the pain in his ass that made him question everything again. Alec thought he would go crazy if he didn’t get some answers, so he laid down on his bed for the 6th time and prayed for the holy spirits to come and visit him. He started giving up again after like 5 minutes, but suddenly there was a small touch on his right leg that was so much weirder than Magnus’, and he pulled his legs away. He couldn’t see anyone for a few minutes, then a shape started forming right next to him and a beautiful girl was standing next to him with long brown hair and beautiful green eyes, but not as gorgeous as Magnus’. Alec started laughing and the girl looked at him frightened. He hoped it was just a joke, because he clearly remembered he was visualizing Magnus as a man, and not a woman.

“Do you have any problem with my services, sir?” Alec wanted to punch himself in the face when he saw the girl’s face. Even though he was now 70% sure she was a ghost, he still saw emotions on her face.

“No...no sorry. I was just asking for someone else and...that someone is not really a boobies and vagina type.” when the girl realised what he was referring to, she started blushing and giggling.

“Were you waiting for a man?”

“Yes. But there is nothing wrong with you, let’s just say my hair is straighter than me.” he laughed. The girl was looking up at him with weird looks in her eyes, but before he could explain himself she disappeared. Alec took a deep sigh, and got out of bed to make some breakfast for himself.

He was in the kitchen, making pancakes, when he heard a noise from the living room. Probably Jace that got back from his morning run, or from Clary’s place after doing what adults would do. Honestly, Alec was jealous. It was so much easier for his brother to find someone to have fun with, and he could never keep it in his pants anyways, that’s why they were all surprised when the blonde brought home his girlfriend Clary. Alec flipped the pancakes when he heard giggling run through the hall and then someone’s door was slammed. A few moments later loud screams crashed Alec’s silent moment in the kitchen.

“Straight people” he said. Alec was about to put the pancake on his plate, when two strong arms circled his body and started caressing his stomach. But before Alec could panic who the hell was seducing him from behind, he heard a familiar voice:

“Are you jealous Alexander?” Magnus whispered in his ear and kissed his neck from behind. Alec felt weak in his knees and if he wasn´t pressed up against the counter he would probably fall on the ground, showing how needy he was for Magnus’ touch already. He had so many questions yet to be answered, but he forgot every single one when Magnus kissed behind his right ear, and started rolling up Alec’s shirt so he could touch those sinful abs under that ridiculous oversized jumper he had on. Alec tilted his head back so he could give Magnus a bigger place to explore. Alec never felt like this before, his knees barely held up his weight, and he was 100% sure he was shaking under the man’s touch. No one ever made Alec feel so close to the edge with barely touches. No one ever kissed him like Magnus did.

Cold air pulled him out of his thoughts, and his black jumper was thrown away to the other side of the kitchen with an easy movement. Magnus’ hands were tracing his abs, and then one went higher to his chest and the other lower to his already hard member. He slowly dragged his fingers on the outlines of his cock, that sent shivers through Alec’s body and he moaned loudly. Magnus pulled his hands away from his clothed erection and put it over his mouth while he pinched his right nipple with his other fingers. Alec whimpered and started grinding back on Magnus, searching for a friction he was so desperate to have. It made the elder man laugh, and he pushed his hips forward so Alec could feel how excited he was too. Alec wanted to see the man’s face so bad, but he was trapped between his body and the counter and he couldn’t move. So he just slid his fingers in Magnus hair and pulled on it, which made the elder man bite hard on his neck. Alec was painfully hard by now, and he wanted the man to touch him. But Magnus hand was still on his mouth, and the other one was teasing his nipples, so he just continued grinding back on his clothed member, and when he came forward the counter gave him some friction,  but this was not as good as feeling Magnus’ fingers around his cock. This thought made him buck his hips forward, and when Magnus saw how desperate the man was, he giggled.

“Well...well Alexander......someone is eager” He licked the younger Lightwood’s earlobe. “What do you need?” Alec opened his mouth, but closed it as soon as Magnus teeth sank into his right shoulder and he moaned.

“Tell me Alexander...tell me what you want me to do?” he didn’t stop teasing the man for a second, and Alec was just too horny to think, but he managed to speak up.

“Touch me.....please” his voice was low and lustful. Magnus made his glittery shirt disappear and Alec’s naked back pressed up against his naked chest. He shivered from the touch while he went lover until he reached Alec’s sweat pants, then he started teasing his hips with his fingers and Alec bucked up his hips begging for more.

“Please...don’t tease me Mags” Magnus was surprised by the nickname, but sank his hand into his boxers and touched Alec’s member. Alec threw his head back on his shoulder, and given the space Magnus licked his jawline and started stroking him with slow movements. Alec was whimpering, moaning and he was also close to screaming when Magnus hand was on his mouth, swallowing all the noises he wanted to make while he sped up his movements, grasping him harder, and moving his hands faster around the younger boy.

He was under Magnus control with every movement he made. He arched his back and bucked up his hips, fucking himself with Magnus’ hand and he was so close to his orgasm. But Magnus wanted to pull apart the boy even more. And when he saw his eyes closing and his member pulsing, he slowed down his movements and Alec wanted to shout at him for doing so but he could only whimper in protest and grind on Magnus’ now not clothed member. Magnus started laughing, but seeing Alec so wrecked made wonders to his body, and he wanted to chase his own release now. He kept his right hand on his partner’s cock and started pulling down his pants.

“For fucks sake Magnus, just put it in already” Alec said when Magnus was circling his fingers around his entrance. He didn’t give it to him however, instead he made him suck on his two fingers and sped up his movements. Alec was close to the edge again when Magnus started pushing one finger inside, then when he felt the boy relaxed he started moving in and out. Soon he added two fingers and then the third one, and Alec was completely lost.

“Yes...Right there Magnus.” he gasped and arched his back. His breathing got quicker and Magnus pulled out his fingers. Alec whimpered in protest again, but before he could say anything he felt Magnus cock teasing his entrance.

“M...Magnus...just please... please.”

“You look so sinful Alexander...” And with this sentence he pushed inside the man and they both moaned loudly. After Alec relaxed around him he started deepening his trusts trying to find that little spot inside of him that made Alexander’s toes curl, and when he found it Alec opened his mouth to moan.

Both of their bodies were covered in sweat and he could feel himself coming closer to the edge, when he heard a noise down from the hall. Heels clicking on the floor. Alec probably didn’t hear it and if he did, he didn’t care. Both of them were too close to orgasm to pull away, so Magnus quickened his speed and started trusting into Alec faster and harder while he was jerking him off.

“Cum for me.” And that pushed Alec over the edge and he came apart, spilling his cum all over his chest, Magnus’ hands and the counter. The way Alec clenched around Magnus sent him over the edge, and he came moaning inside of Alec. He rested his head on the other’s shoulder, while Alec was trying to stand on his legs, failing so bad if Magnus wouldn’t be behind him he would be laying on the floor now. The footsteps sounded closer and Magnus turned Alec towards himself so he could witness Magnus licking his cum off his fingers. Alec moaned at the sight, and leaned in to kiss Magnus. He tasted himself on his mouth, but the man pulled back and turned Alec so his back was to his chest again, then he felt his sweat pants on him again and just when Magnus pulled up Alec’s pants the door to the kitchen opened and there was a red haired girl looking at Alec with a weird look.

“Alec I know there is a thing called foodgasm, but you are looking at your pancakes like they just gave you the best time of your life.” Magnus started laughing because now as he looked closer the Lightwood boy really looked like that.

“Huh?” He didn’t turn around. He was in the same spot, grabbing the counter’s side, recovering from this mind blowing orgasm he just received yet again from a spirit apparently, or a ghost...who knows.

“Man stop being weird...” Clary purred orange juice in her glass, and then looked at Alec with a strange expression.” Okay when you stop being weird get dressed, we are going out to eat something since we agreed on it yesterday.” Alec could only nod, and he now wondered why he made pancakes in the first place when he knew they would eat in a restaurant. Alec looked down at his work and saw that even the pancakes were covered in his release, and he started blushing. Well there goes his breakfast. He collected himself and threw the food into the bin and searched for Magnus in the room, hoping he was still there.

“I am right here pretty boy” Alec turned his head towards the fridge. Magnus was standing there in all his glory, thanks to his sanity the man was dressed up and smirking at him.

“How...how...is this all possible?”

“Well, you asked for me and I came. No pun intended” he smiled at him.

“No...I mean I wasn’t in my room asking...I was making pancakes.”

“Well you scared the poor girl away with your wishes...I think she got offended. But darling you didn’t close the veil, so when you kept thinking about me, I arrived to pleasure you.” He smirked and Alec took a deep breath but when he was about to open his mouth, Jace rushed into the kitchen yelling at Alec to get ready because everyone was waiting for him downstairs. Alec only nodded and was about to speak to Magnus again when he couldn’t see him there anymore.

He “accidently” forgot to close the veil.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to my beta, Cami.
> 
> Enjoy!

Alec was walking between Izzy and Simon who was rambling about some kind of nerdy movie the boy made her watch, and Alec couldn’t care less about this nonsense so he zoomed out after realising not even Jace and Clary were talking about interesting things.

He was thinking about how his morning started in the kitchen. He never had sex there before and god it was so hot, Alec wanted to just go home and ask Magnus to take him again right there until he fell apart over and over again. Honestly that man was so sinful Alec felt wrong thinking about him, but he made him feel so good with his fingers, tongue and his beautiful cock that it was hard to get Magnus out of his mind. It was like he was carved by a Greek God and sent to Earth to torture people with his beauty and sexiness. Honestly, Alec felt himself getting hard just by thinking of the way he moved around the kitchen fully dressed, then he remembered how his fingers felt entering Alec and he nearly moaned.

“Earth to Alec...” Alec shook his head and realised they were already inside the restaurant, deciding where to sit down, he just somehow ended up fantasizing so much he completely forgot about the real word.

“Yes.”

“Clary and Jace want to sit by the window, but Simon and I think we should sit right there.” She pointed to the back of the restaurant with less light and less people. Alec already decided when he saw there were fewer people around than where they were standing, so he was the one who made the final option.

Alec sat close to the wall, since Simon was the one next to him then Izzy and in front of them sat Jace and Clary, who were kissing since they ordered the food they wanted. Alec asked for the same...pancakes....that already made his mind go to a really, really dirty place. Like Magnus moving in and out of him while biting and sucking his neck. He started feeling uncomfortable in his jeans so he tried to move, but suddenly there was a hot breath on his neck and Magnus shape started forming in front of his eyes, and there was the man sitting in his lap with a smirk so sinful. Alec wanted to kiss and bite those beautiful pink lips, but Simon laughed so loudly he remembered he was with his friends and family out in a restaurant, a public place, and he couldn’t beg a ghost to fuck him right here, right now. He sighed and Magnus just started giggling, enjoying Alec’s hard member touching his leg.

“You are quite a wild one Alexander.” he whispered.” Not closing the veil so whenever you think about me I can come...like literally” He knew he couldn’t answer, so he just enjoyed the power he had over the younger man with only his voice.

“I think you should pay a price for this...what do you say?” Alec looked at him with fear in his eyes, because he had no idea what Magnus was thinking about.

“You know there is an advantage of being invisible.” He said with a smirk.”I can do all the dirty things to you, while you have to keep a straight face so your friends won’t suspect anything.” Alec widened his eyes and realised what Magnus was trying to referring to, but it was too late. Suddenly the man sat so close their noses nearly touched and when Alec was about to protest, Magnus circled his hips and created a perfect friction that made Alec roll his eyes back. Magnus started taking him apart with slow and deep movements which made the other one crazy. It was so hard to not grab the elder man’s hip, and just have his way with him. Alec tried to keep it in his mind that he was among people and he should stop his partner, but public sex had always been Alec’s weakness. And now that the other man wasn’t visible it was so much easier, so Alec let him take care of him again. He bit his bottom lip when Magnus sped up his movements, and started humping him so sinfully. His muscles tensed and relaxed under the tight T-shirt he had on, and it was so beautiful Alec wanted to touch the man. He wanted to throw away all of their clothes and let their naked bodies collide, but he couldn’t have that so he tried to close the veil before this whole thing got out of his hands. Magnus realised what he was doing and he started biting Alec’s collarbone, and licked his neck up to his earlobe, then his jawline, and gave a peck to his lips. Alec accidently grabbed Magnus’ waist and started moving him faster on the top of him because he felt less friction than before. This act caught Simon’s eyes, and he turned to him with a weird expression.

“Dude, what are you doing?” Alec snapped out of the mood suddenly and lowered his hands down with a blush spreading on his face.

“Nothing...cramps” he said, and wanted to turn his full attention back to Magnus but the man was long gone. Maybe he ended up closing the veil in the end. He sighed and turned his attention to the waitress who brought out their food.

 

* * *

 

“Honestly man...nothing can beat Star Wars.” They were half way through eating the breakfast they ordered, when Simon and Jace’s conversation about movies turned into an argument about Star Wars and some movie Alec didn’t even know.  So he just zoomed out again, because there was no way he would join this nonsense about two movies, or fashion that Clary and Izzy were discussing. Instead he turned his full attention to his pancakes.

He was about to take a piece into his mouth, when suddenly Magnus was in his lap again.

“You thought you succeeded...how nice of you.” He winked and stared into Alec’s hazel eyes with his green ones before he leaned closer to whisper in his ear.” How about you slide close to the table, so I can blow you under the table. I know how weak you are when it comes to public sex.” He moved his hands down, and to make a point he grabbed Alec’s already hard length through his jeans. He disappeared again, but this time it was for like two minutes, then Alec felt hands on his legs caressing his inner thighs and he acted like Magnus told him. As soon as he moved closer to the edge so his groin wasn’t visible for anyone, he felt Magnus zipping his jeans and pulling Alec’s leaking member out of his jeans and boxers. Alec wanted to whimper and moan when he felt Magnus long fingers wrap around his cock, but instead he just bit on his hand trying to swallow all the noises he wanted to make.

Magnus was slowly moving his hand while touching the tip with his fingers, and Alec accidently bucked his hip up which made the other man laugh.

“Now now Alec...You can’t move or make a sound.” Alec couldn’t see the man’s face but he knew he was probably smirking, enjoying the sight he was provided with.

Suddenly he felt hot air hit his member, and Magnus’ tongue licked its way up the large cock. Alec bit harder on his hand.

Magnus took him into his mouth with a single movement and started teasing around the head, making the other man loose his control again. Alec found his way under the table and thrust his fingers into Magnus’ hair, gripping tightly the strands and tugging on them making the elder man groan around his cock. Alec accidently let out a whimper but it wasn’t so loud that the arguing friends would hear it, so he went back to enjoying Magnus mouth around his aching member.

Magnus took him fully into his mouth and that caught him off guard, and he wondered if Magnus even had a gag reflex or not. Magnus was bobbing his head while Alec’s fingers were tugging on his hair, and the man couldn’t hold back the moans that escaped his mouth, sending Alec closer to the edge. Magnus licked over the head again and took him into his mouth deeper than before, and Alec came down his throat with a silent moan and bites around his hand that sure will be seen after 2-3 days. Magnus cleaned Alec with his tongue and zipped up his jeans so there would be no evidence of public blow jobs. Alec wanted to move or do something but in the end Magnus was the one who pushed him back and sat in his lap again pecking the boy’s lips, making sure he could taste himself if he licked his lips.

“Call me when you need me.” And he vanished. Alec blinked a few times, trying to process the previous act, but he was useless after such a delightful orgasm. So he ended up nearly falling asleep against the wall when Jace threw a meat piece at him, asking for his opinion about which movie was better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I will end this fanfiction with this chapter because writing without a backstory is really hard but I will keep it open and whenever I have an idea I will update.  
> The fanfiction won't be abandoned I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this fanfiction and leaving comments.   
> Thank you my beautiful beta, Cami for correcting all my mistakes and helping me with the chapters.
> 
> This is officially the last chapter of Come to me...
> 
> Enjoy!

Alec was so fucking done with University and his parents following him around, saying he needs to change and go out with a nice girl and have a life finally. Alec wanted to jump in front of the car whenever their parents came to visit them. And this happened today too. He had a really good day, studying like he planned to, when Izzy came in saying the Lightwood parents will be here soon. Alec threw away all his work, and went to buy food from the Indian restaurant they all loved.

His parents arrived an hour later. It was an awkward afternoon. Robert ate half of the food, while they all listened to Maryse’s complains. Jace was rolling his eyes while Alec nearly started smashing his head on the table, and the fact that nerdy Simon was there too, well that didn’t help either. Maryse was in a full bitchy mood today, and kept throwing insults at their heads during the entire time they were there. It was around 4pm when the parents decided to leave their children on their own. Izzy and Jace were in the kitchen doing the dishes, while Simon and Clary were working on a school project in the living room. Seeing that no one needed him, Alec went up to his room and grabbed the book he was holding before the phone call, and started studying again.

He really tried to focus on the letters in the book. He had been studying for an hour now, but only managed to read like 5 sentences before his anger turned into frustration, and need consumed his thoughts. Alec left the book on his desk, laid down on his bed, slowly sinking his hand into his sweat pants and started cupping himself, imagining it was some handsome man doing it to him. He then started moving his hand over his clothed member and suddenly Magnus’ face popped in his head, and he stopped for a minute.

“What the fuck, Alec?” He asked himself. But he couldn’t stop his imagination and replace his own hands with Magnus’. And suddenly the boxers became too tight for his liking, so he took the pants and boxers down and laid back in his previous position, moving his fingers around his semi hard member, moving his hand in slow movements.

He thought about the first time Magnus visited him and fucked him so good on the bed; making him beg for more, and never getting enough. Then the second time, in the kitchen, while everyone was home, making it even hotter. Alec moaned at that image in his head, and started stroking himself faster.

“Yes Magnus...” He imagined how the man would wrap his mouth around his aching member and move his head up and down, while giving the best orgasm of his life. Alec bucked up his hips, fucking himself in his hand. He was moaning and whimpering Magnus name so loud he was sure everyone who wasn’t listening to music must have heard, but he didn’t care. He started going even faster, when suddenly another hand wrapped around his on his cock. He opened his eyes and wanted to scream, but then suddenly there was a hand on his mouth and he recognised it immediately. It was Magnus.

_How?_

But before he could think of any reason, Magnus pushed away his hand and replaced it with his own, slowing down the movements and kissing up the eldest Lightwood’s legs, avoiding his aching member and stopping his movements.

“Fuck...” Alec said, and took control over the situation, changing position with a quick movement and now he was the one on top, his left leg between Magnus’ and his member against Magnus naked leg. Alec didn’t care how Magnus took of his purple jeans, but god he was more than happy.

He leaned down and smashed their lips together in a heated kiss, tongues were fighting for dominance. Magnus bent his leg, grinding it up against Alec´s erected member and the boy started moaning into his mouth. Alec pushed his hips down in a circle motion, and this way Magnus’ member got the attention it needed and the elder man bucked up his hips. They were grinding against each other for a few more minutes when Alec couldn’t take it anymore and seated himself on Magnus’ legs and took him into his mouth. Magnus was surprised by Alec´s gag reflex. Alec came back up, licking the head while pleasuring him with his hand, then took him into his mouth again as deep as he could go.

“Ale...Alexander stop or...” but he couldn’t say more because Alec sucked so sinfully a loud moan escaped his mouth, and before he could fell over the edge Alec stopped and leaned closer to his ear whispering:

“I want to ride you Magnus. I want you so deep I will feel it for days.” And with that Magnus lost all his control and grabbed Alec’s neck pulling him closer, kissing him impatiently, biting his bottom lip, and Alec started grinding their naked members together. They were both moaning messes when Magnus sucked on his fingers, lubing them up. Alec was sucking and biting down on his neck, Magnus’ head fell back against the pillows and before he could do anything, Alec held his hand and moved it to his ass. Magnus took the hint and entered the boy so slow it fucking killed Alec, so he pushed back and did the job instead with a loud “Fuck”. Magnus moved his finger in and out, teasing the Lightwood boy.

“More.” He moaned right next to Magnus’ ear, and it was like music for him so he did what the other boy begged for, and now two fingers were inside of him, scissoring, opening him up. A third finger joined the party, and after the fourth try Magnus found the spot that made Alec bit on his neck so hard he nearly came just by that.

“...I am ready...please.” He begged so sinfully Magnus couldn’t deny what he asked for and he pulled out his fingers, letting Alec choose what he wanted to do. The younger boy lifted his hips, then took a hold of Magnus hard member, giving it a few strokes spreading the pre-cum, then he guided it towards his entrance and slowly lowered himself. He wanted to go slow, but when Magnus was past his first muscle he felt so amazing he forgot to wait, and just lowered himself in one move. They both moaned out loud and stopped for a few minutes to regain their power over themselves, not coming right there.

“You...You should move.” Magnus grabbed Alec’s ass cheeks with firm touches and made the man move.

Alec swear he saw stars when Magnus grabbed his ass moving him, and he couldn’t hold it back anymore. He started moving slowly up and down, taking him so perfectly Magnus nearly came just by the image that was in front of him. Alec fell on Magnus’ shoulders moaning onto it and biting. Seeing the fact that Magnus was in control again, he bucked up his hips fucking into him with faster movements and Alec was closer to the edge than he expected. He didn’t want to cum so fast so he sat up back and started taking over the control again, moving slowly back and forth, up and down, making the elder man go crazy. He leaned down again capturing his partner’s lips then licking and sucking on his jawline, kissing his neck and collarbone. Magnus felt that his orgasm was close and he wanted to make sure Alec reached his first, so he smashed a hand over Alec’s mouth and bucked up his hips in a perfect angle, hitting Alec’s prostate. And before the younger man could stop himself, he came untouched, Magnus’ hand swallowing his screams and moans. Magnus wasn’t far behind him, and he needed only a few more trusts to finish when Alec started clenching around him and it pushed him over the edge, coming inside his partner with a loud moan.

After coming down from his high, Alec stood up and cleaned himself, smiling at Magnus who was just as happy as him. After he was done, he threw away the clothing piece he had in his hand and joined Magnus on the bed, lying next to him. The elder man was looking at his every movement and drank up the image naked Alec produced him. There was something about this man that made him turn against every rule in the afterlife and be here with him forever.

“How is it possible you always here when I need you?” Alec was the first one who spoke after he curled up against Magnus’ body.

“You never closed the veil, Alexander.” The name sounded so perfect Alec had to close his eyes so he could save this moment forever. Magnus naked body against his, saying Alexander like it’s the most heavenly word that ever left Magnus’ mouth.

Alec was so deep in his thoughts, he didn’t feel Magnus moving further from his body, putting a bigger distance. And when he opened his eyes, he saw Magnus sitting on the bed pulling up his boxers.

“Stay...” Alec whispered.

And Magnus stayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.   
> If you have any request feel free to yell at me on twitter @malectraash

**Author's Note:**

> Come and yell at me on Twitter @malectraash or https://curiouscat.me/malectraash


End file.
